Posesión
by Amaterasu97
Summary: AU. OoC. Después de todo, ella era una avara y soberbia, había apostado el alma de Inuyasha con los dioses, lo deseaba. Porque ella nunca pierde...la muerte nunca perdía. One-Shot.


Esto va de cuentas del día de las Brujas. Para ustedes.

**Este fic tiene OoC y AU, bueno...eso creo**.

Inuyasha no es mio...es de la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**Posesión**

Inuyasha observaba con atención el campo de batalla. A unos metros Naraku se reía desquiciado y de forma macabra. Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban desmayados, sangrantes con una Kirara furiosa dispuestos a protegerlos.

Pero no había escapatoria. Inuyasha sabía, dentro de el que a los tres de sus compañeros no les quedaba mucho, estaban muriendo desangrados.

Estaban cayendo. Claro, si es que no habían caído ya.

Observo a Kagome con expresión asustada, ella también lo intuía.

-Vamos Inuyasha, ríndete-se burlo Naraku- Aun no entiendo que es lo que haces luchando aun. No tienes posibilidades contra mí. Nadie las tiene

-Maldición-mascullo el medio demonio. Internamente sabia, que Naraku estaba a un paso adelante que el.

Con rabia recordó el rostro de Kikyo, mientras era destrozada por un tentáculo de su enemigo. Recordaba su mirada, su rostro y la ultima sonrisa que fue dirigida hacia él.

-¡Te matare!-gruño descontrolado. La furia bullía con fuerza y rapidez por toda su sangre, su instinto demoniaco pedía gritos la sangre y cabeza de Naraku.

Y él no se lo iba a negar.

Sin embargo, antes de que sus garras se alistaran, una suave risa capto su atención.

-Vaya Naraku…me encantan tus parlamentos- los ojos de la sacerdotisa traía un brillo macabro y travieso-Lastima. Me parecías un personaje interesante.

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la sacerdotisa?

Naraku observo atentamente a la sacerdotisa callado. La niñita que hace minutos estaba asustada había desaparecido, en vez de ella, una persona totalmente diferente se mostraba. Algo tétrico hacia que su alma se estremeciera, pero eran patrañas.

El ya no tenía alma.

-¿Eres estúpida chiquilla?...Te atreves a hablarme así, cuando voy a ser tu verdugo-mascullo el demonio de ojos rojos.

-Curioso que digas eso de la persona totalmente equivocada…-Kagome se separo del lado de Inuyasha, quien la miraba atónito y desconcertado-…de la persona que SI tiene en manos tu existencia.

-Kagome… ¿Qué te pasa?-mascullo Inuyasha, buscando los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Cuando los encontró algo sacudió todo su ser, los ojos de la dulce sacerdotisa habían desaparecido.

-Inuyasha…-una sonrisa afloro en los labios de la sacerdotisa- De ti no me puedo quejar. Deberías sentirte alagado. Por ti es que estoy aquí…

-Por mi…-repitió desconcertado el medio demonio.

-Si…por ti-Kagome se relamió los labios con lascivia, Inuyasha no entendía lo que le pasaba a la sacerdotisa-Ya es hora de que todo termine…después de todo este juego me aburrió.-exclamo sentándose en el suelo con un mohín.

De pronto Inuyasha sintió que la tierra se habría bajo sus pies, un fuerte mareo lo sacudió. Su cabeza empezó a latir, su ritmo cardiaco aumento peligrosamente, sentía como la sangre le zumbaba en la cabeza. Se derrumbo en el suelo mientras sus ojos se sentían peligrosamente pesados.

Un estruendo a su lado llamo su atención.

Naraku, al parecer, estaba en la misma situación. Sus ojos rojos estaban abiertos, su cuerpo tenso y arqueado, su boca abierta en busca de aire.

Un dolor en el pecho lo hizo gruñir. Volvió la cabeza donde estaba Kagome, aun sentía ese instinto de protección irracional hacia ella.

Suspiro aliviado cuando la vio a unos metros intacta, sin embargo, la sensación de tranquilidad no duro mucho, la incertidumbre lo embargaba. Kagome estaba sentada, tranquila, mirando la escena con morbo.

-Déjate ir conmigo Inuyasha. No luches, no harías nada luchando…-susurro la voz melodiosa y armónica, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

No pudo hacer nada. Se dejo ir

De un momento a otro, sintió como su cuerpo era partido en dos, un dolor indescriptible lo embargo, pero su voz no salía. No podía gritar. Sentía cada pedazo de piel arrancado, cada célula dolía.

Sin embargo, la sensación no duro mucho, a pesar de que dentro fuera eterno. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no respondía, con desesperación trato ahora de mover la mano…pero tampoco lo lograba.

Sin embargo sentía su cuerpo.

Gruño, luchando con sus parpados, tratando de abrirlos, pero parecía que una pesada roca estuviera encima de ellos.

Pero para el no importo, siguió intentando.

-Me conmueve tu voluntad Inuyasha-Inuyasha se quedo quieto antes la voz, era Kagome.

-¿Qué me pasa?...No…no puedo abrir mis ojos-gruño desesperado. La oscuridad nunca le había gustado.

La risa de la sacerdotisa hizo eco por todo el lugar, una mano se poso en sus ojos y al momento la pesadez desapareció. Cuando por fin pudo visualizar algo solo vio un débil resplandor de algunas velas, miro el techo que estaba negro, oscuro…lúgubre.

-¿Sorprendido?

Bruscamente giro su cabeza ante el origen de la voz, y lo que vio le quito el aliento. Kagome estaba frente a él, ataviada en un habito largo negro, sin embargo, detrás de ello traía un vestido de gasa también negro, casi trasparente que se dejaba ver por entre la pierna que sobre salía del traje. Su cuerpo sueva y esbelto bailo con la luz de las velas.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?... ¿Dónde estamos?

-Donde crees tú que estamos Inuyasha-Kagome se inclino cerca de Inuyasha, tanto que el aliento le caía en los labios. Pero rápidamente se separo…

-Levántate-ordeno.

-¿Qué?-Kagome rolo los ojos. Un gran ventarrón hizo que se elevara quedando de pie. Inuyasha quedo sorprendido mirando sus pies, parecía que estaba parado en el vacio…

-Vamos…-El medio demonio, a pesar de estar desconfiado, la siguió.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi hogar…-los ojos chocolates observaron como el medio demonio la observaba-Y tu estas en mi territorio…

-Tu…territorio-Inuyasha vio confundido su alrededor-Pero…esta no es tu casa.-no veía la madre de esta con su habitual sonrisa, o a el hermano que como siempre saltaba emocionado cada vez que lo veía.

-Si…es mi casa. Y como tu estas acá, eso quiere decir que tu eres mío- Kagome abrió unas grandes puertas delante de él se extendía una gran sala oscura con una ventana. A las afueras se oían los gritos y llantos de mucha gente.

Con horror Inuyasha observo como la sangre manchaba una y otra vez la tierra infértil donde estaban millones y millones de personas. Demonios, azotaban con furia a hombres y mujeres. Dolor…solo eso se veía.

-¿Qué…QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?-grito al viento. Kagome había desaparecido. No podía despegar los ojos de la tétrica escena-¿Qué…que eres?-susurro.

-Que… ¿Quién soy Inuyasha?-susurro a su oído cálidamente Kagome-Fácil…Inuyasha, soy tu dueña. Y tu…mi esclavo-sintió como la lengua fría pero a la vez cálida pasaba por su cuello, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Se había excitado completamente, gruño.-Yo se que te encantara…Inuyasha-

El medio demonio sintió las manos de Kagome escabullirse por su pantalón, y no pudo evitar sentir placer…mucho placer. Con un jadeo no pudo evitar preguntar…

-¿Qué eres?

-Yo…Inuyasha. Yo soy la dueña de la vida, gane y ahora…eres todo mío- Kagome sintió el cuerpo del medio demonio estremecerse ante sus caricias. Ella sabía que el alma de él era deliciosa…

Después de todo, ella era una avara y soberbia, había apostado el alma de Inuyasha con los dioses, lo deseaba. Porque ella nunca perdía….la muerte nunca perdía.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Me salió de improvisto, se me ocurrió y aquí esta…bueno ojala les guste. Con mucho cariño para el retrasado Halloween. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
